


Il Re Immortale

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Il nome di Faker era da sempre legato all'immortalità.





	

Il nome di Faker, l'Invicibile Re dei Demoni, era da sempre legato all'immortalità. Fin dalla sua comparsa, aveva sbaragliato tutti gli avversari, arrivando ad essere eletto sovrano della Corea. Le sue armate portavano il suo simbolo, i vessilli il suo colore. Il rosso e il giallo, quando venivano avvistati dalle colline, scatenavano il panico in ogni villaggio, mettevano l'agitazione ai proprietari di ogni castello. Perché se Faker voleva un territorio, l'avrebbe preso, con la diplomazia o con la forza.  
Non era famoso per i suoi ambasciatori, ma era famigerato per la potenza delle sue truppe.  
Instancabili, troppo ben allenate per chiunque. Presto in tutto il Paese più nessuno poteva resistergli. Quando circondò la capitale, Seul, le mura erano circondate da ondate oro e vermiglio, che si stendevano lungo le campagne circostanti. Sarebbe stata una guerra lenta, concentrata sulla negazione delle risorse all'avversario.  
Ma Faker non amava la lentezza. Era un uomo d'azione, che quando scendeva sul campo di battaglia voleva sfondare l'avversario il prima possibile, in sessanta minuti massimo. In molti gli avevano detto, ridendo, che in un'ora non si poteva conquistare niente. Avevano chiesto perdono in ginocchio dopo aver perso il loro castello in meno di venti minuti.  
La sua tattica era frutto di un lungo studio dell'ambiente, dell'avversario e delle risorse dei contendenti. Poteva contare sull'aiuto di un gruppo fidato tra strateghi e generali, che lo aiutavano in ogni momento. C'era uno stratega, grosso e che usava un martello. Portava gli occhiali ma la sua vista era acuta come pochi. Lo chiamavano Wolf. Era sempre accompagnato da Bang, un uomo elegante, che usava una balestra ed era considerato un cecchino incredibile. Quando scendevano insieme sul campo di battaglia, era difficile che i nemici ne uscissero vivi. Bengi era invece il braccio destro del Re, sempre al suo fianco, capace di proteggerlo in ogni momento. Si raccontava che parte del mito sull'immortalità di Faker fosse nato grazie a Bengi. Ogni volta che tentavano di assassinarlo, di avvelenarlo, di arrivargli da dietro per ucciderlo, Bengi arrivava e lo salvava. Ogni tentativo di uccisione era andato a vuoto, e la sua fama di immortale cresceva.  
Aveva anche un muro impenetrabile a difenderlo, un uomo grosso e in armatura che non cadeva davanti a nessun attacco. Era un duca, e da qui il suo nome di battaglia, Duke.  
Gli attendenti del Re completavano il suo entourage, con uno scout di nome Blank che faceva la spoletta tra lui e Bengi, e uno che nonostante il nome dell'eploratore non aveva nulla, Scout. Lui era un ragazzino che stava sempre dietro il cavallo di Faker, a portargli notizie e a servirlo come poteva.  
La capitale era davanti a lui, pronta per essere conquistata. Avrebbe distrutto le mura con un ingegnoso sistema di leve e pietre  molto grosse, come gli aveva consigliato Wolf. Duke sarebbe entrato a sfondare la prima linea, seguito da Bang e dal loro esercito. E solo alla fine, lui sarebbe entrato, davanti alla gente in ginocchio, davanti al vecchio sovrano. In un'ora, la città sarebbe stata sua.  
E così anche tutta la Corea, ed il suo impero sarebbe iniziato, immortale come il suo nome.


End file.
